


Dan and Phil Imagines

by circusgirlc



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusgirlc/pseuds/circusgirlc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Dan and Phil imagines i wrote a few years ago which i've decided to edit to (hopefully) make them better. The original versions are posted on Wattpad but i rarely use Wattpad anymore. In the imagines you will be the main character, interacting with other characters, so for reference y/n means your name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Phil in Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> Bear in mind this imagine is a bit old so obviously the amount of subscribers will have changed. During the editing process i won't change details like amount of subscribers because it just feels right to leave them the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written back before Phil had even reached 1 million subscribers which is why the subscriber number is wrong. Y/f/b means your favourite book.

"Y/n" the Starbucks employee calls out. You collect your drink from him and sit at the only table available. Starbucks is filled with so many people which was usual for a Saturday in London. You take your book out your bag and start reading it, it takes a while with all the noise but you eventually end up losing yourself in the book. You're about half way through the chapter when you hear a familiar voice say "excuse me, can I sit here?" You look up to see Phil Lester standing next to the seat opposite you. You try to hide how happy you are and say "of course". It's not like there's much choice anyway as it's the only free seat available. 

He sits down and after a few minutes of silence, filled with you continuing your book whilst stealing little glances at Phil and him sipping his drink, he says "what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" You put down your book and say "I'm y/n" he smiles and replies "y/n, that's a nice name. I'm-" you interrupt him and say "you're Phil, I know, I watch you on youtube". You pause for a second, taking in his reaction before laughing and adding "sorry for interrupting you". He laughs and says "I guess I'm always going to bump into fans, especially in London". Laughing, you say "well you do have 500,000 subscribers" you then smirk and say jokingly "don't worry I won't start freaking out". He laughs and says "that's good" before jokingly letting out a sigh of relief. There's a moment of you two just grinning at each other before he says "Sorry to be nosey but what book are you reading?". You lift it up and show him the cover, his eyes instantly light up and grinning he says "ah y/f/b. I actually really like that book". You grin and start to talk to him about the book enthusiastically. 

You end up going completely off topic and discussing anything that came to mind and you hardly notice the noise everyone is making around you or how much time has passed. It seems so strange that you are sitting here having a normal, possibly flirty (you hope), conversation with Phil Lester considering just yesterday you had been watching his videos and imagining how great it would be to meet him. You look at your watch after a while and, realising the time, say "I'm so sorry Phil, I really have to go. It was great meeting you though". You start to put all your stuff back in your bag and stand up to find that Phil is standing next to you. He pulls you into a hug and you can't help but grin at how adorable he is. Once he lets go of you, he places a napkin with a number on it in your hand. You smile at him and he says "text me sometime? I'd really like to see you again y/n". You nod, aware of the fact that if you say anything then you wouldn't be able to contain your happiness. The last thing you want to do right now is something that will freak Phil out. He grins at you and, in what seems like a last minute decision, kisses your cheek. Blushing, you give him a small smile and say "goodbye Phil" before turning and walking away with a massive grin on your face. 

As soon as you step outside Starbucks you have to pinch yourself to see if that really happened or if this is just a dream. You walk to your bus stop in an almost dreamlike state, not entirely sure what just happened, and luckily your bus is just arriving at the stop. You get on and once you've sat down you remember to text the number Phil gave you. He replies almost instantly with 

"I'm so lucky i got to meet you today"

You grin and reply 

"do you even realise how cute you are? We should definitely meet up again sometime"

You put your phone away, wanting to just listen to music and enjoy this while you can. When you woke up this morning you definitely didn't think anything like this would've happened.


	2. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to a New Year's Eve party and end up meeting Dan whilst sitting alone.

You sit in the corner of the room alone with your drink in your hand as you watch everyone in the room. Most people are chatting, some dancing to the music playing throughout the house and a few are kissing but no one notices you. Your friend who invited you had gone upstairs a while ago with some guy you've never seen before, you aren't surprised because when you arrived all the guys were staring at her, she just that beautiful. You take a sip of your drink, you're feeling kinda down and you wish you could be as attractive and as confident as her. She can just talk to anyone without care whereas you worry about what people will think of you with every word you say. Being alone at a party is definitely not fun on New Year's Eve but you don't have the confidence to join in with people's conversations. When you look up from your glass there is a person blocking your view, your eyes travel up to their face and you see a very attractive guy with brown eyes and straightened brown hair looking at you. He smiles and says "Hey I'm Dan, uh you seemed lonely so I thought I'd come and say hi. Hope you don't mind me coming over, I just know how much it sucks to be alone at a party. What's your name?". You smile back at him, in shock that such an attractive guy is talking to you. Taking a deep breath and hoping you won't stutter, you reply "y/n." Dan grins and says "well y/n, you fancy coming outside and watching the fireworks with me?" he then seems to realise what he's said and in fear of rejection, you guess, he adds "Uhm i mean you don't have to but i thought it might be cool". Laughing slightly at his worry, I mean how could anyone reject a guy like him, you say "sure, i'd love too". He looks up, from where he'd been staring at the floor, a cheeky grin on his face as he says "well come on then". He holds a hand out for you and you smile, put down your drink and put your hand in his, allowing him to pull you up and lead you through the house and out onto the street. 

As you walk out the door, still holding hands with Dan, you think that it's weird but you feel like you can trust him even though you've only just met him. It probably has something to do with the fact that he actually bothered to talk to you whilst everyone else was ignoring you, he noticed you even though you were hiding in the corner. You notice Dan has stopped walking and you stop thinking, smiling at Dan before starting to watch the colourful fireworks lighting up the sky, you kinda zone out again, very aware that Dan's hand is still holding yours, until you hear Dan say " I uh hope you don't mind me saying but you look amazing tonight y/n". Blushing, you look at him and say "thank you Dan" then, with a sudden burst of confidence you didn't know you had, you grin mischievously and say "you're not to bad yourself." Dan laughs and nudges you slightly with his shoulder before saying "Hey! I'm obviously the hottest guy here". Laughing at him you think there's no denying that, he's clearly gorgeous and kinda adorable too.

You and Dan have been chatting for a while, no longer paying attention to the fireworks, when you shiver slightly, only just noticing how cold it's gotten outside. You try to not make it very obvious but Dan notices, he removes his hand from yours, takes his jacket off and wraps it around your shoulders. Blushing, you smile at him gratefully before saying "but Dan you're going to be cold now", "Nah" he says as he wraps his arms round your waist from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder before saying "I've got you to keep me warm". You laugh at him and say "you're such a dork", Dan grins cheekily before saying "a cute dork?" and you reply "yeah i guess you're a cute dork". Dan pokes your side before saying "excuse you, I am the cutest dork of them all". The conversation continues kinda like this, you know you're both clearly flirting and it should be weird since you've only met tonight, especially since you've always found scenes in books and movies where they start flirting straight away stupid, but with Dan it just feels right. 

After a while you look around and notice everyone has come outside and a lot of people are hugging just like you and Dan. You realise it must almost be midnight and so does Dan as he stops talking. Everyone starts counting down from ten and you and Dan join in, the countdown ends and people start to kiss. Dan spins you around to face him and you look up at him just as he leans down and kisses you. The kiss feels like it goes on forever and when you finally break apart, Dan kisses you on the nose and says "happy new year y/n". Grinning at him you say "happy new year Dan". You stand to the side of Dan again, as his hand finds yours and your fingers interlock. You look up at the night sky and rest your head on Dan's shoulder, smiling to yourself feeling glad that this was how you started off the new year and hoping that it won't just be a one night thing.


	3. Living in the same apartment building as Dan and Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, this is a Phil imagine. Also this was back before the radio show, when Dan uploaded (or at least tried to) every friday. I hope you like it

You bring the last box upstairs from your car and finally stop to look at your new apartment properly. You'd loved this apartment the moment you had seen it and you don't feel the need to redecorate it because you like how it looks all ready. You start unpacking a box of books and putting them on your bookshelf, all your furniture had been moved into the house and it was only the small things, like books and kitchen utensils, that needed to be unpacked. After an hour or two of unpacking, you decide to have a rest, you grab your favourite book and settle down on the sofa to read it. You're so lost in the book, which you must've read about 8 times already, that you almost don't hear the knock on the door. You get up slowly, forcing yourself to stop reading as you'd just gotten to the best part. You wonder who could be there as you walk to the door seeing as you know no one in London yet. 

You open the door slowly and you stare shocked as Phil Lester, one of your favourite youtubers, says "Hey, I'm Phil Lester. I live in the apartment opposite and I saw you moving in so I thought I'd say hi." Smiling at his thoughtfulness and trying to hide how much you feel like fangirling, you manage to say "Hey, I'm y/n. It's nice to meet you". You pause, trying to decide if you should tell him, before thinking what the hell and saying "i'm actually a fan of your videos, i didn't think i'd end up living opposite one of my favourite youtubers" He laughs slightly and you say "would you like to come in?" before adding "I mean you don't have to but -" Phil stops you mid-sentence, he smiles and says "sure, it's always nice meeting fans" he walks past you saying "Dan would be here too but he is too busy making a new video". Shutting the door behind Phil, still in a bit of a daze, you say "of course, it's a friday, I almost forgot." You follow Phil into the living room, ushering him to the sofa before you sit opposite him on the arm chair. You start chatting and end up talking about youtube, the job that you are hoping to get whilst you are in London and just getting to know eachother. When Phil finally has to go, after hours of you two chatting, he gives you his number and says "you can come round at any time." You have always loved Phil but now you've met him, you can't deny how sweet he is and you think maybe you're starting to develop a little crush on him.

1 month later: 

You sit down next to Dan whilst you wait for Phil to finish getting ready. You have become very good friends with both Dan and Phil since you have moved into the apartment building and they've definitely helped you settle in and feel welcome. You'd also developed a rather big crush on Phil during the month you'd become friends with them. Phil is taking you out tonight to see a movie and Dan couldn't come for some reason, he didn't really explain why when you'd asked so you'd just left it. Phil walks into the room looking as cute as usual and says "ready to go?" Jumping up, you grin and say "yeah, let's go." Phil gives Dan a look as you leave but you don't really know what he means by it, you would ask but it seems he hadn't wanted you to notice the look. The film you watch is awesome and you have such a great time with Phil, you really love hanging out with him and as much as you love Dan, it's nice to have alone time with Phil. You are walking through the park on your way home when Phil suddenly stops you and says "let's sit down", you settle down on the grass and look up at the stars, getting lost in your own thoughts of how you wished this was a date and Phil was yours. After about 5 minutes of gazing up at the night sky, you look at Phil and you're slightly shocked to see he is looking at you. 

He smiles and says "y/n?" You just nod, too mesmerized by his attractiveness to even speak. He leans in and kisses you softly on the lips. Shocked, you don't do anything for a second but then you wrap your arms around Phil's neck and kiss him back. When he pulls away from you, he smiles and says "y/n i really like you, i was so scared that you wouldn't feel the same way" he pauses before adding "wait, you do feel the same way right?". You grin at his adorableness and say "how could i not feel the same way, I've liked you since the day we finally met." He grins, pulling you into a hug, you stay like that for a few minutes before Phil says "hey, let's head home". You walk home hand in hand with Phil, smiling the whole way, unable to contain the happiness you're feeling. When you get back to the apartment building, Phil invites you into his apartment. You would really love to but you know you're too tired and you have work the next day, you tell Phil this and he smiles at you saying "I understand, get a good nights rest, beautiful" before pulling you into a hug. You reach up to kiss him goodnight when you hear someone laugh in the background, you look past Phil and see Dan standing there. You narrow your eyes at him suspiciously but he just laughs again and says "I guess your plan worked Phil" before going back to his bedroom. You look up at Phil to see he's looking down at the floor and blushing slightly, you smile at his adorableness before asking "plan?" in an amused voice. Phil starts fiddling with his hands as he mumbles "well I - I wanted to spend time with you alone but I had no idea if you felt the same way I do about you. I didn't wanna ask you on a date in case you rejected me so i invited you to the movies and I uhm I asked Dan to pretend he couldn't come". He finally looks up at you, taking a deep breathe before saying "I just needed a night alone with you so I could finally tell you how I feel, how i've felt since the first day we met actually". You grin at him before pulling him into a kiss, it was short and sweet and when you pulled away you spoke quietly saying "you're so adorable. I'm so lucky to have you". Phil finally smiles again and you kiss his cheek before saying goodnight and unlocking your apartment door, feeling the happiest you have been for a while. You get ready for bed and the last thought in your head before you go to sleep is, I have the most sweet, perfect boyfriend ever.


	4. Fantastic Foursome imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite honestly I don't know how I feel about this imagine, i've tried to make it less cringy than it originally was but I don't know how much I can really improve it, but i hope you all like it

You walk through London, you aren't really sure where you are going, you just felt like going for a walk. Things were stressful at home right now and you'd just needed an escape. You scan the faces of everyone you pass out of curiosity, you liked people watching, it lets your imagination flow. You continue to walk aimlessly through London when you see two faces that look strangely familiar and you do a double take as you realise that two of your favourite YouTubers, AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire, are standing there right in front of you talking. You walk over slowly, unsure if you should approach them, you don't want to bother them. After a few moments of arguing with yourself, you finally make a decision to greet them and say "hey, sorry to bother you, I never thought i'd actually get to meet you two." They stop talking and Phil grins at you before saying "hey, it's nice to meet you." You grin at Phil and then turn to look at Dan but he just glances at you before looking away. You instantly feel really bad for interrupting them, you wouldn't like it if a stranger randomly interrupted whilst you were talking to a friend. The smile falls from your face and you say "I'm really sorry guys. I shouldn't have interrupted your conversation, i'll leave you be now." 

Phil looks at you with a shocked expression and quickly speaks up saying "oh no it's fine, you've done nothing wrong! Dan's just in a bad mood because he's convinced people only watch his YouTube videos because they think he's attractive." He looks at Dan, who's looking down at the floor, before adding "for some reason he thinks he's got no talent. We're on our way to Starbucks to meet Chris and Pj to see if they can cheer him up." You stare in disbelief at Dan, how could he even think that? He finally looks up at you and just shrugs before looking back down. You stand there for a moment, still not completely sure if you heard Phil right, before you decide to say "Dan, your fans don't just like you for your looks. Sure you being attractive is a benefit but do you really think people would stick around if you weren't talented? You're so funny, your video content is always great and you always come up with ideas I would never think of. Cheer up Dan, we love you for who you are, not just for how you look." You watch Dan's face lighten up with every word you speak and once your done he's smiling gently at you. You smile back and he says "I guess I just was having a bad day but thank you for proving me wrong and cheering me up. Sorry you had to encounter me like this, what's your name?" 

You grin at Dan's happiness and say "I don't mind, I'm glad I've cheered you up. I'm y/n." Dan and Phil say at the same time "It's nice to meet you y/n" and you laugh with them. You smile before saying "well I should leave you guys to it, it was great meeting you and thank for always making me smile." You turn to walk away but Dan grabs your shoulder and turns you back. You look at him with a look of confusion, he suddenly looks unsure of him self and stutters out "I - uhm - why don't you come to Starbucks with us? I'm sure Chris and Pj won't mind and I want to thank you for cheering me up, Phil or me could buy you a drink I guess." You look between Dan and Phil in shock before blurting out "what?", Phil laughs slightly as Dan mumbles out "of course you don't have to if you don't want." A huge grin appears on your face as you blurt out "of course I want to!" You realise you were a bit too loud and add "sorry, didn't mean to be so loud, I'm just so happy right now." Both the boys laugh before Phil says "come on, let's get to Starbucks" and starts walking with you and Dan trailing behind him.

\- At Starbucks -

You take a seat next to Dan nervously, Phil had said he would get you and Dan your drinks and told you to get seats. You sit there starring down at your hands whilst Dan is on his phone, you felt bad you were going to be interrupting on a meetup between friends, surely it would just be awkward. Phil comes over with the drinks and you take the hot chocolate he passes to you, thankful to finally have something to do. You sip it slowly, it's burns your tongue but you'd prefer that to making things awkward. You notice Phil is watching you and when you look back at him properly and stop drinking, he says "You're nervous aren't you?" You just nod and he adds "you think they won't like you or you'll make it awkward but trust me y/n they'll think you're great and it won't be awkward at all." Grinning at how sweet it is that Phil is trying to make you feel better, you mumble "Thanks Phil."

You take another sip of your drink in an attempt to calm your nerves when you hear Dan say "hey guys, it's great to see you again." You almost choke on your drink as you glance up and see Chris and Pj standing at the end of the table, they both sit down and then Chris speaks up saying "Dan you seem happy, I thought you were upset? at least that's what Phil's text said." Dan smiles and nudges you as he says "I was upset but we bumped into y/n on our way here and when Phil told her why I was upset, she cheered me up. She was so nice, I thought I should invite her along, to say thanks y'know." You smile shyly at Pj and Chris who both smile back, Pj then says "it's nice to meet you y/n, thanks for cheering Dan up" he grins cheekily before adding "saves us the effort eh Chris?" and nudges Chris who laughs. You giggle and try to stop yourself but you end up blurting out "I'm so happy to finally meet you guys, I mean you guys are some of the people that inspired me to start making videos. Plus you always make me smile." You grin sheepishly, hoping you didn't just make the moment awkward. There's silence and you think oh god I ruined this already. Then Phil looks at you and he seems kind of shocked when he says "you make YouTube videos? What's your channel name?" You definitely weren't expecting him to ask that and mutter nervously "y/yt/n." All four of them get there iPhones and headphones out and before you know it, they are all watching your videos. All you can think is oh god what if they don't like my videos? what if I embarrass myself? After about 10 minutes of you having an internal nervous breakdown and the boys watching your videos, they take their headphones out of their ears. You hold your breath, waiting for their response and Chris is the first to grin at you and say "they're actually really great videos y/n, I'm honestly surprised you haven't got more subscribers"

You grin as the others nod in agreement and say "Thank you so much." The conversation turns to another topic and you all continue taking but internally you're freaking out because they liked your videos and honestly, even having them watch your videos is such a privilege. After a while there is a lull in the conversation and Pj speaks up saying "I think you should do a collab video with all four of us, i mean it would help boost your audience but also it would be so much fun to film." You stare at Pj, not sure if he's joking around or not, before finally blurting out "Are you serious?" Pj laughs and nods at you whilst Dan says "well I think it's a great idea." In a state of shock, you exchange numbers with the boys who say they will text you to confirm places and times when they're all free, they all agree the collaboration is a great idea. You chat with the boys for another 10 minutes although you aren't really with it, still wondering if all of that really just happened. Eventually they say that they should probably get going and looking at the time you agree. You say your goodbyes, hug them one by one and then leave Starbucks and head off in the direction you need to go. It's safe to say that when you woke up today, you had no idea you would meet them all or get a chance to help cheer Dan up.


	5. Dan tells you he loves you for the first time

You sit in your bedroom on your laptop feeling bored, you've just been listening to music and looking up random things on your laptop all day. Sure, you could've done something productive but scrolling down tumblr endlessly was way more appealing. What else are you meant to do on a day when no one bothers to contact you? Just as that thought enters your mind, your phone buzzes, and you pick it up to see you have a text from your boyfriend, Dan. You read the text which says, want to meet me at the pond? You reply quickly with yes even though it's pretty late and probably freezing outside. You don't know why Dan wants to meet by the pond but you weren't going to say no to seeing your boyfriend, especially considering you've had no contact with anyone else today. You put on a jacket and shoes and think about putting on make up but decide there's no point as it's so dark outside and Dan won't care anyway, he's seen you without makeup plenty of times.

You put your phone in your pocket and lock the front door behind you as you leave the house, you don't really need to take much with you, you're sure you won't be out for long. Ignoring the wolf whistle a drunk guy directs at you as he stumbles past, you start walking to the pond. The pond is in this little clearing in the woods by your house and it's a place you and your boyfriend go to a lot. Admittedly you usually go there in the day, you can't understand why Dan would want to meet there at night. Regardless, you keep walking because the pond was a special place for you and Dan and you weren't going to deny anytime you'd get to spend with him. You hadn't been going out long, about 4 months, but the relationship was going well and he makes you very happy. You arrive at the woods and walk through quickly, using the torch on your phone to light the way, because the woods are pretty scary when it's dark.You finally arrive at the clearing and see Dan standing by the pond, illuminated by the moonlight. 

You turn your phone torch off, the moonlight provided enough light for you to see where you were going and you didn't want to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere with the torch light. You smile at Dan, who's staring into the water and fiddling with his hoodie sleeve, he could be so adorable sometime. "Hey Dan" you call out gently and he quickly swivels round to face you. His face breaks out into a wide smile and he says "hello y/n. You look beautiful" as you start walking over to him. You laugh because you know you don't look your best right now but Dan doesn't seem to care. You kiss him on the cheek when you reach him and say "thank you." The both of you stand in silence for a moment, just looking at your reflections in the lake. It's very cold outside and the sky is very clear, you shiver involuntarily but Dan notices and pulls you into a hug. You smile and wrap you arms around him to keep warm and partly just because you love being in his arms. He's so sweet and caring, he's such a great boyfriend. You pull away from the hug, instead reaching for Dan's hand and interlocking it with yours. Looking up at the sky, you get distracted by how beautiful it looks with the stars shining and not a cloud in sight, you could say it's almost the perfect night. You guess you get lost in your thoughts because Dan coughs and you turn to look at him. There's a smile on your face but when you see he looks nervous, it instantly drops and you say "Dan, what's up?" 

He stares into your eyes and takes a deep breath before saying "y/n, we've been going out for 4 months now and I'm the happiest I've ever been. You make me feel like the luckiest guy ever and I am so happy that I'm in a relationship with such a beautiful, caring, talented girlfriend. I used to be so unmotivated before but you make me want to get out of bed in the morning's, you make me smile every night before i fall asleep. I guess what I'm trying to say y/n, is I love you." You take a second to register what Dan has said and he starts to look worried and upset, clearly thinking you don't feel the same. You quickly rid these thoughts by grinning at him and saying "Dan, I love you too. You're the perfect boyfriend and I love everything about you. Honestly I don't know what i'd do without you." Dan smiles and leans down to kiss you softly, it's the perfect kiss and you don't really want it to end. When it does end, you sigh happily and then wrap your arms around Dan's waist. As he wraps his arms around your waist, you think you were wrong earlier, it was almost the perfect night but now it definitely is.

You feel Dan tense up though which interrupts your thoughts, you look up at him and say "Dan? What's wrong?" Without looking at you, he says "you don't think this was too cheesy, do you? too over the top? I just wanted it to be special, i didn't want to accidentally say it when we were just messing around or something." You laugh at how he's worried about such a silly thing, but when he tenses up even more, you quickly say "no, not at all, i loved it, i think it's really sweet you decided to do it here" he relaxes and you add on "although i'd be quite happy whichever way you told me." Dan kisses the top of your head and you smile contentedly at how sweet he is being, Dan's not one for showing emotions really, he usually makes a joke about it. This is proven when you laugh as he ruins the moment by saying "well now that's over with, I can finally relax and go back to my sofa crease and endlessly scrolling on tumblr". You reach up to kiss him on the nose and then grin at him, thinking god he's such an idiot. He looks at you confused and says "what? Why are you grinning at me like that" and you laugh and say "I find it funny that my boyfriend can be so sweet one moment and then goes and ruins it by saying something that only you would say." He laughs and says "yeah but that's why you love me." He's right though, that's one of the many reasons why you love Dan Howell and you aren't afraid to say it. You laugh and say "you're such an idiot" and Dan replies "but i'm your idiot and you aren't getting rid of me." You don't want to get rid of him though, he may be an idiot but you truly love him and you'd be lost without him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's like "ugh this is so unrealistic" i've never been in love and barely know anything about love but I still think it's a rather sweet imagine


	6. Phil imagine - Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a sad one so I apologise in advance, it's inspired by a gif I saw on Tumblr of Phil looking sad saying "please?" so yeah I hope you like it.

You look at Phil, your beautiful boyfriend Phil who you love with all your heart, he's so perfect and he makes you so happy. But you know that this is the end, he is too good for you, way too good for you and you are ruining everything for him. You know this will hurt him and you but in the long run this will be the best for him, it's the best decision, right? You shake your head, trying to stop the thoughts and return your gaze to Phil. He's on his laptop, completely oblivious to what you're about to do, then he looks up at you and smiles. His smile quickly falters however when he sees your expression, you tear up, seeing him frown hurts you so much. Phil moves over to you, quickly wiping the tears from your eyes before they can fall, he looks so concerned as he asks "y/n, what's wrong?". You move away from him and sigh, he looks so adorable and you can see how worried he is, how can you do this to him? You feel terrible but you know you have to do this, you are making his life a complete mess. You take a deep breathe and look down, you don't think you can handle seeing his face when you tell him. After a few seconds of tense silence, you finally say "Phil I - I think it's best for us to break up. You didn't do anything wrong, it's me", you take another deep breath and continue "I love you Phil, I love you so much, but I'm ruining everything for you, your friendships, your career, everything. I don't want to do this but it's for the best, i promise it is. Now you can start off again, I won't be there to keep dragging you down." You want to cry so badly but you know you can't, not in front of Phil. You said you wouldn't but you force yourself to look up, Phil looks shocked and tears begin welling up in his eyes as he stutters out "you aren't ruining everything, I love you y/n. Don't go." You walk over to the door, you know this is for the best. You think just walk out and it'll all be over, but then you turn back to look at Phil, hearing that you've stopped walking he looks up at you with sad eyes, and whimpers out "please?"

In that moment you break, seeing Phil like that completes ruins you. You instantly hate yourself, this has just made everything worse. You know you should leave but hearing him and seeing him so sad broke you so as the tears start rolling down your cheek, you slide down to the floor and cry into your knees. His sad eyes are imprinted in your mind as you cry, eyes clenched shut in an attempt to forget seeing him so sad but all you can think about is how upset he sounded. You hear Phil moving and brace yourself for him yelling at you and making you leave, you didn't think Phil would be capable of that but it feels like an appropriate response to what you've just done. Suddenly he touches you and you tense up, ready for him to make you leave, but surprisingly he pulls you into a hug. He clutches onto you as he says "I'm begging y/n, please don't go, I need you." You hold onto Phil tightly, sobbing into his shoulder as you stutter out "I'm sorry Phil, I thought me leaving would make everything better for you but I've just ruined everything even more. I'm so useless, you could do so much better." He holds you even tighter and starts rocking you back and forth gently, you try to apologise again but he shushes you and strokes your hair softly. Through your loud sobs you can hear little snippets of words he's whispering to you, he tells you "you're beautiful" and says "you're all I need", you keep shaking your head though because you know you ruined anything, Phil could do so much better. After a long time, when your loud sobs have turned into quiet snuffles, you look up at him and mumble out "sorry, for ruining everything" whilst final tears roll down your cheeks. 

Phil smiles softly, kisses your forehead and then the tear tracks on your cheeks before saying "you haven't ruined everything y/n, I'm still friends with everyone even though we've had a few down moments, my YouTube and Radio careers are fine." You look down but he gently lifts your chin up before continuing saying "if my fans don't like you then obviously it upsets me but that doesn't mean I have to stop loving you. None of that has, or ever will, make me want to leave you. Let's just forget about this okay. We both love each other and that's all that matters." You look into his eyes before nodding and saying "I love you so much Phil, you deserve so much better than me, you really do." Phil's smile fades and he sighs, he grabs onto your shoulders and says "No, you are the best for me, no one can replace you, I don't want anyone but you. I hate that you put yourself down, you are and always will be perfect for me, okay?" You let out a shaky laugh, kind of a nervous habit, before replying "okay, i'm sorry". Phil laughs as he pulls you up off the floor and says "oi Misses, stop apologising", you smile and he leans in to kiss you softly. You wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him back and letting all your worries disappear. Phil pulls away and rests his forehead against yours for a second before looking at you, smiling and saying "Let's go watch a movie with Dan, it'll be a nice distraction." The smile on your face instantly drops at the mention of Dan, you are so sure that you messed up their friendship by coming into Phil's life. 

Phil laughs at your worried expression, clearly knowing what you're thinking, and says "y/n, Dan likes you, you never ruined my friendship with Dan. Okay?" You look into Phil's eyes, searching for something to show you he's not being truthful, finding nothing you smile again and say "Okay." Phil grins happily at your answer and then says "I'll go get Dan and we'll decide on the film. You should probably wash your face." You look confused at this comment and Phil laughs, saying "you look like a panda" before walking out the room. You look in the mirror and laugh at the mascara and eyeliner that has run down your face. You turn away, about to go to the bathroom, but Phil blocks your path. He pulls you into another hug and in that moment you vow to never break up with Phil again. It's clear that neither of you would be able to handle the pain and you are just so grateful that you have him, that he chose you. You love him so much and you can't understand why you had wanted to leave him, it was silly, he means the world to you. Phil laughs at how deep in thought you are before grabbing your hand and saying "come on, i'll help you wash the makeup off, you don't need it anyway". You're reminded that it's little comments like that that are one of the many reasons why Phil is so perfect and you'd be lost without him.


	7. Video with Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my best imagines tbh, I tried to improve it but I didn't have much to work with so yeah sorry guys

You sit on the bed watching Dan set up lighting and his camera, to be honest you're watching him in an attempt to distract yourself from your own mind. You're nervous to be in his video, well nervous is an understatement, you literally feel like vomiting you're so worried. You really don't want his fans to hate you, you don't want to disappoint Dan either. Dan had been asking you to be in his video for months and you had tried to object again but after he literally begged you, you just knew that you had to do it. It's not that you are ashamed of being with Dan, you actually wish you could show the whole world that he is yours and that he makes you unbelievably happy, it's just that you aren't sure if you can cope with any hate that is sent your way when people find out. Of course his friends know, luckily you get along with them all very well and they respect your decision to keep the relationship a secret for now.

You're pulled away from your thoughts when Dan turns to you and says "ready babe?" You smile weakly and nod at him as he starts explaining how the video will start. You move out of the camera shot like Dan told you to as Dan turns his camera on. He sits down on the bed and starts to talk before he notices how worried you look. Moving over to you quickly, he kisses your cheek and says "you'll be fine!". You nod and nervously say "I hope so" whilst Dan goes back over to the bed. You watch him as he says "Hey Internet! so as you know I asked you to send in some random questions for a guest and I to answer". He stops and smiles at you for a second before continuing "you probably all think the guest is gonna be Phil but it isn't, i've been keeping a secret from you guys". He smirks before exclaiming "I have a girlfriend!" He then looks at you and asks "ready?" You nod and say "ready" whilst moving over to Dan, he smiles as you sit down and says "don't worry i'll cut that bit out" before kissing you quickly. 

You smile because of his kiss as Dan turns and looks at the camera. He smiles and says "so this is my girlfriend y/n!" as he gestures towards you. You wave at the camera as Dan continues "we've been going out for about a year now and she means a lot to me, so I hope that you won't send her any hate because then you won't only upset her, you'll upset me." You smile at how much he cares about you, clearly he'd realised how worried you were, you guess you didn't do too good a job at hiding it. Dan smiles again and does his cute little laugh as he says "seriousness over, we are going to answer some questions and dares that you guys sent in, you ready for this y/n?" You laugh as you answer "i've never been more ready!" and Dan grins at you as he gets the questions up on his phone and then asks you the first question. Clearly you're still pretty tense at the start of the video but when you ask the next question and Dan answers with a hilariously stupid answer, you start to forget about your worries. As the video goes on you relax and start enjoying yourself, it feels a lot more like messing around with Dan than making a video, you even forget you're being filmed. You see a question that says "is Phan real?" which causes you to giggle and then of course you instantly ask it to Dan.

He looks at the camera with a completely serious face and says in a monotone voice "of course Phan is real, y/n is just a cover up for Phan, Phan is canon guys". There's a moment of silence as you both look into the camera with straight faces before Dan cracks a smile and you both burst out laughing. Dan wipes tears from his eyes as he says "seriously though guys, Phan isn't real, y/n is the one for me". You make a face and say "ew Dan, you're going to make the fans puke" as Dan starts laughing loads and nudges you. The video continues on like this and after a while Dan says "I hope you guys enjoyed that video, hopefully you'll see y/n in a few more of my videos". You grin mischievously and say "why would I want to be in a video with you again? you're gross". Dan pounces on you making you fall back on the bed and you yell out "bye guys!" whilst laughing uncontrollably. Dan gets off you and turns his camera off. As you pull yourself back up to sitting he says "that was great y/n, you're really comfortable in front of the camera". You blush and mumble out "it's just because I was with you".

Dan crawls over to you on the bed and smiles before pulling you close and saying "I love you". He then kisses you before you can reply, admittedly you don't protest and kiss him back happily. After a short amount of time he pulls away from you. You smile at him and he says "do you want to go and hang out with Phil? I have to start editing and you know i'm no fun when I have editing to do." You laugh and say "okay, sure. I'll see you in a while" as you move off the bed. You kiss his cheek as he starts up his macbook and then make your way out of the room. As you make your way to find Phil, you're barely worried at all about what people will think, all that matters is you had fun with Dan.


	8. Dan asks you on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this imagine came from a gif of Dan saying "ummm hi" which I unfortunately cannot find anymore, but anyway I hope you enjoy it.

You are with your friends at the mall/shopping center (a/n - whatever you want to call it. I'd say shopping center because I'm British) standing outside one of the shops. Nothing much is happening, you just all fancied going out on a Saturday and you were all gossiping about something that had happened in school. Of course it was so important that the most popular couple in your year had had a huge argument that you had to stop walking to discuss it fully. The discussion carries on but you're starting to lose focus and start looking around at the shops. You look to your right and see a group of attractive boys standing by a cafe. You realise your friends have stopped talking, clearly noticing how attractive the boys are, then your friend nudges you and says "that one is watching you" whilst subtly pointing at the guy with brown straightened hair and beautiful brown eyes who is looking over at you. You focus your eyes on him and he blushes when his eyes meet yours, quickly looking away. You smile to yourself, he probably just thought you looked strange. You turn back to your friends who are all discussing how attractive the four guys are, a completely normal conversation which happens every time you all go out.

You join in with the conversation, your friends exclaiming happily that the guys keep looking over at us. You glance back over at the group of guys when one of your friends asks "hey, y/n, aren't you going to go over there and ask him out?" Confused for a moment you say "ask who out?" and your friend giggles saying "the cute guy with the straightened brown hair dumbass". You poke your tongue out at your friend before shaking your head and saying "nah, I'll only embarrass myself and I'm sure he wouldn't say yes." Your friend rolls her eyes and murmurs something that sounds like "every single time" before turning back to the conversation your other friends are having. You laugh at her comment because it's true, you always say that the guy won't like you back. You know it's silly but you got rejected once and now you refuse to ask anyone out, especially someone who doesn't know you. You turn to glance back at the guys, curious about the cute one, but you only find that they are gone from the spot they were standing in.

Sighing, you start to turn back to your friends when suddenly the attractive guy with the brown hair and brown eyes stumbles in front of you, he looks back at the group of boys who have clearly just shoved him towards you and then he says "ummm hi". You're shocked, and you can hear your friends whispering behind you, but you quickly try to cover it up and grin at him. You reply "hey" with a little laugh and he looks down at floor looking embarrassed before mumbling out "umm so I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me sometime. You're really beautiful and I'd love to get to know you". You're shocked into silence which causes him to quickly add "but if you don't want to then that's fine, i'm sorry to bother you. You quickly regain your composure as he looks back up at you and you smile at him before saying "sure, I'd really like that". He looks at you shocked and you try to focus on him whilst your friends start giggling behind you. He smiles awkwardly and says "wow okay great, um well my name's Dan". You smile and say "my name's Y/N". He grins at you and says "so should we exchange numbers so we can arrange to meet up sometime?" You nod and swap numbers with him quickly, still trying to ignore your friends who are clearly talking about you. 

He smiles at you again before saying "uh I should probably go now but uhm can I hug you? I don't know if that's okay with you". You laugh and then move forward to hug him, he's quite tall so your head is resting on his chest as he wraps his arms around you. You pull away from the hug and suddenly a guy with light brown hair and hazel coloured eyes pops up behind Dan. You're shocked but then he grins mischievously and says "awh has Dan finally got a girlfriend? It took him long enough!" You start laughing as Dan turns to the guy and says "Chris! Shut up" before hitting his arm. You notice that your friends are trying to get your attention, clearly bored of waiting around, so you say "I have to go now but I'll see you soon Dan and it's nice to meet you Chris!" Chris just grins at you as Dan says "I'll text you soon" before leaning down and kissing your cheek. You grin at him and blush before quickly walking back over to your friends. As soon as you get to them they bombard you with questions and you laugh before answering them. As you start walking away you turn around to look at Dan one more time and you see he's watching you. You smile at him which he instantly returns before you turn back around, catching up to your friends. You're only a few shops down when you get a text from Dan that says: want to meet up tomorrow for coffee? 

Smiling at the text, you quickly reply with: Definitely! I'll ring you later to talk about it. 

You smile to yourself as you follow your friends. As you try to join in with their conversation, you're feeling the happiest you've felt in a while.


	9. Celebrating Phil's 1 million subscribers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly this imagine was originally written back when Phil gained 1 million subscribers and I am aware that he now has over 2 million and that the fantastic foursome isn't as prominent a thing nowadays as it was back then

You lay on Phil's bed trying to cool down slightly, the hot weather was getting annoying now, you just want to be sweat free. Of course you had loved the hot weather at first but someone used to the cold, rainy English weather can only handle so many hot, sunny days. Phil had wandered off into the lounge a while ago and you are too hot to put in the effort to get up and follow him. In fact Phil probably expected you to follow and it seems a little strange that he hasn't come back to check on you yet, he's probably just busy though. Thinking about it, he probably just got distracted by something like the tv or a conversation with Dan. You continue this trail of thought whilst staring up at Phil's ceiling when you hear footsteps approaching the room. You roll onto your stomach and rest your chin on your hands, watching the door to see who's coming to Phil's room, fully expecting it to be Phil.

You suddenly hear Dan say "Hey Phil?" as he walks in the room before he sees you and says "oh hi y/n! Where's Phil? I wanted to discuss a video idea with him". You're just about to reply when you hear a yell from the office before the sound of loud footsteps as someone charges down the stairs. You and Dan look at each other worried as the footsteps get closer and then Dan quickly stumbles out the way as Phil runs into the room. He stops in front of you, panting from running but has a huge grin on his face. You turn to Dan with a smirk on your face as you say "that answer your question?" Dan laughs and you look back at Phil, grinning at him you say "what's up babe? Something good happen?" Phil's grin somehow manages to grows wider and he says "I reached 1,000,000 subscribers! Can you believe it?" The giddiness in his voice just shows how happy and excited he is, you know how hard he's been working on his videos. Giggling at his excitement, you jump up off the bed and say "Phil that's really amazing! I'm so happy for you, i'm so proud of you". There's a moment of you two just grinning at each other which you then ruin by almost knocking him over when you quickly go in for a hug. Phil chuckles as he regains his balance and then says "I just can't believe it". Phil then turns to Dan, with his arms still wrapped around your waist, and says "isn't it amazing Dan?" 

Dan who had been silent up until now looks at Phil with a huge grin and says "it's really amazing! I'm so happy for you, look how far you've come!" Dan won't admit it but you're pretty sure the look on Dan's face is of immense proudness of Phil. You laugh at this as you pull away from hugging Phil and step back, allowing Dan to pull Phil into a hug. You smile as you watch them, getting to see the affection that the boys very rarely show to each other even though they're the closest of friends. Your trail of thought is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing and you say "I'll get it" even though the two boys aren't paying attention to you, too wrapped up in their conversation. You decide it's best to leave them to have their moment as you leave the room and rush down the many flights of stairs to the door. 

Opening the door, you see a grinning Pj and Chris. As you let them into the apartment you say "i'm assuming you've heard the news then?" and they nod as Pj replies "well it was kinda hard to miss it, Phil's fans are going crazy over it". You laugh at this as Chris says "they upstairs?" and nod before saying "you can just head on up". Watching them rush upstairs, you know tonight's going to be like when Dan hit 1 million subscribers. Smiling to yourself, you wander back upstairs to where the boys are, giving them time to greet each other and discuss the 1 million subscribers. You loiter around the house, not really wanting to interrupt them, before walking back into Phil's room only to instantly be pulled into a kiss by Phil. When he finally pulls away, you murmur breathlessly "what was that for?" as you rest your forehead against his. Phil smiles a lopsided grin before saying "I'm just grateful for everything right now, especially you!" He says as he pokes your nose with his finger. Giggling at how cheesy that statement was, you peck your boyfriend on the lips and then move over to the other guys as you say "right who's up for a celebration?" Dan, Pj and Chris cheer and head out of the room talking about whether they need to buy food and drinks and if they should invite anyone else over. Turning to Phil, you smile and say "don't you want to celebrate babe?" he grins back and says "of course I do, but I want a few moments alone with my girlfriend, who I couldn't ever replace, first." Smiling at his cute little comment you say "I hope that's true, I wouldn't want to lose you" as you walk towards him and kiss him gently. Phil stares into your eyes and whispers "I love you y/n", happily you whisper back "I love you Phil" then you softly add "I'm so proud of you baby." Suddenly music starts playing from the lounge making Phil giggle his adorable laugh causing him to stick his tongue out the corner of his mouth. He steps away from you and says "lets go celebrate" before grabbing your hand and pulling you to the lounge where the boys had already started celebrating.


	10. Fantastic Four Imagine 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A user on Wattpad asked me to do a sequel to the fantastic foursome imagine ages ago and I finally got round to finishing it.

Just so you don't get confused, y/f/b means your favourite band.

Sitting in your room you feel very bored, it's been a few month's since you met them all, the Fantastic Foursome that is. You understand that they are busy but it's still a bit of a disappointment that they haven't got in touch about the collab video yet. During this time you've gained quite a few more subscribers but it's getting harder and harder for you to motivate yourself to make videos. You kinda just feel like your passion and creativity has started running out. 

Sighing, you decide to go onto YouTube and you see Phil has uploaded a new video. You click on it in the hope that it might cheer you up, and to be fair the video itself does make you giggle, but you still feel the same once it's finished. You lay down on your back on your bed and let out a sigh as you stare at the ceiling. The same questions that have been running through your mind the past few weeks come to the front of your mind again. Is youtube meant for you? Should you quit? Why have you lost all motivation when your channel is finally starting to lift off? Suddenly your thoughts are interrupted when your phone starts ringing, before you would get excited when the phone rang just because it might be them, however you'd stopped getting excited after a while and now answering the phone was such a task. Picking up your phone, you look at the caller ID and do a double take as you see Phil's name and number on your screen.

Shaking slightly with nerves and excitement, you answer the phone and say "he-hello" and mentally kick yourself for that little stutter, he probably didn't mean to ring you anyway. "Hey, is this y/n?" Phil says, you grin to yourself and say "yes it is, hello." Phil does a cute little laugh before saying "so Dan, PJ, Chris and I are all free today and we were wondering if you'd like to come to mine and Dan's to make that collab video?" You almost drop the phone and just about manage to say "yes please!" very loudly. Phil laughs and says "okay I'll send you a text with our address, come as soon as possible. Bye y/n" You rush out a quick "goodbye Phil" before hanging up and dropping your phone on the bed.

You sit there completely still for a moment just trying to take in what's happened before you quickly start rushing around your room looking for things you need. You start putting stuff in your bag before realising you're still in your pyjamas. Rushing over to your wardrobe, you scan through your clothes before deciding on some skinny jeans and a y/f/b t shirt. You then check yourself over in the mirror, fixing your hair quickly, before grabbing your bag and phone and running downstairs. Your phone vibrates with a text from Phil and looking at the address he's sent you, you work out that it's only a few changes on the underground and then a little walk so it shouldn't take you long to get there. You shove on a pair of shoes, grab a coat in case it rains and get some money before leaving the house and locking the door behind you. Replying to Phil's text, you tell him you're just leaving as you make your way to the station.

The train rides and various changes only took about 15 minutes and you were in a bit of a daze for most of it, just thinking and trying to stay calm. You start the short walk to Dan ans Phil's place, still caught up in your thoughts. You'd dreamed of this moment since you'd met them, getting to see them all again and film with them, but you were so sure it wasn't going to happen. Of course at first you had had a lot of hope but as the weeks went by after you met them, that hope just disappeared, you probably should've tried to stay hopeful for longer thinking back on it now. You realise after a while that you were so distracted by your thoughts, you didn't even notice you're already outside Dan and Phil's apartment building.

You quickly check your appearance before taking a deep breath, heading inside and walking up the stairs. Once you arrive outside their door, it takes you a few minutes to get yourself to knock. Of course you'd spent time with them before but that doesn't stop you getting excited and nervous to see them again, plus you're always a little awkward around people you haven't spent much time with. After much debating with yourself, you finally get yourself to knock the door. A few minutes go by and you're considering knocking again when the door fly's open and Dan stands there. Grinning, he pulls you into a hug and says "hey y/n, it's great to see you again". You laugh as you hug him back and say "it's great to see you too Dan". He pulls back from the hug and says "come on, everyone's upstairs" before starting to walk up the stairs. You close the door behind you and quickly follow Dan upstairs, trying not to freak out over the fact that you are in Dan and Phil's house. Even though you're kinda friends with them, being in their place still feels very surreal and you can't really believe how lucky you are to have these opportunities.

You arrive at the living room and Dan says "guys, y/n is here", you wave slightly, saying a quiet "hey" whilst kind of hiding behind Dan. You don't know why but you kind of feel intimidated by them, you know they're lovely, but they are all pretty popular youtubers and you're just some naive girl who's barely got any subscribers compared to them. You realise quickly how silly it is to think like that though when they all grin at you and Phil, getting up from his seat, rushes over to you rather clumsily before halting in front of you. He grins and says "hey y/n" before pulling you into a hug. A massive grin appears on your face and you force your arms to move so you can hug Phil back before he starts to think you're weird. Phil pulls away after a few more moments and says "it's so nice to see you again, sorry it's been so long, we've been so busy. Come on, sit down by Pj."

You allow yourself to be ushered forward by Phil as Pj moves over to make more space for you on the sofa. You sit down and smile at Pj before saying breathlessly "hey Pj, how's it going?" He smiles back at you and says "yeah, pretty good, looking forward to this video". You grin and say "i'm pretty excited for it, what exactly have you guys got planned?" You look around the room and then Chris speaks up for the first time since you've arrived and says "it's pretty generic but we figured why not do a Q&A? The fans usually love those things and it'll be nice because we can learn some stuff about you. You smile and say "sounds good, i'll probably find it easier to relax if we do that". You take a deep breath, realising you just gave away that you're actually pretty nervous but when you notice Dan smiling fondly at you, you start to relax. Phil smiles and says "great, well if you guys get comfy on the floor then me and Dan will go grab our camera's and stuff and start setting up". He starts to head out the room before adding "I know the floors not the comfiest place to sit but it's the easiest way to get us all in frame really".

Chris lets out an over-exaggerated groan as he drags himself of the sofa and says dramatically "but it's so much effort to move onto the floor". You laugh as Pj replies with a sarcastic comment and the two of them start joking around and play fighting. You're giggling at them when Pj grabs your hand and drags you to the floor to sit in front of him slightly to his side. You're caught off-guard by this sudden action so you're not ready at all when Pj and Chris exchange looks before they start tickling you, making jokey comments about how mean it is for you to laugh at such "amazing, talented people" and their "totally serious fight" that Pj was "obviously winning, shut up Chris". You're pretty much rolling on the floor, both laughing and gasping for air as they tickle you when Dan and Phil come back. The guys stop tickling you and you laugh at the look on Dan and Phil's faces as you sit up and fix your top and hair. Dan walks forward and puts his camera down as he shakes his head and says to Chris and Pj "honestly, we leave you guys for a few minutes and your already torturing our guest". Chris grins and says "hey, Pj started it" and then suddenly Pj's pushing over Chris and they're play fighting again. You look at Dan who's looking at the guys like they're a lost cause whilst Phil starts setting up lights.

Once everything's set up and Pj and Chris have stopped pretending to kill each other, Dan starts recording whilst Phil takes a seat. Dan sits down next to you before getting out his phone and pulling up twitter to get questions fans had sent it earlier. Dan looks at you and whispers "you okay? you ready for this?" Although you'd been making videos for a few years, you still appreciated his concern, especially because you were actually kinda worried about being watched by such a large audience. So you smile and give him a little nod and with that he turns to face the camera and says "Hello internet, today I am here with Phil, Chris, Pj and our special guest y/n" you smile and give a short wave to the camera as the other guys say a mix of hi's and hello's. Dan wait's till they're quiet again before continuing and saying "we're going to answer questions you guys have sent in, and hopefully this will be a nice way to introduce you guys to y/n because you probably know the rest of us pretty well". He looks at his phone before reading off the question "who's the special guest? how did you meet them?" and with that Dan starts to explain how you met them all, with you and the other guys adding on comments to add to the story.

After a hilarious hour of answering questions, doing some dares and just generally messing around, you're starting to get a little tired. You're currently staring at Dan who's very close to your face as he draws cat whiskers on you as per request from a fan. Dan finishes up and you hope that you're not blushing from the close contact as he turns away to look at the camera. He grins and says "so with that amazing art I just drew on y/n's face, I think it's time to wrap up this video", he does his outro and you all wave goodbye to the camera and then Dan crawls over to the camera and stops recording. As he does so, Phil smiles at you and says "how was that?" and you grin, you're cheeks hurting from how much you've been laughing, and say "great, I had so much fun!" Dan comes over to you and pulls you into a quick side hug as he says "you did great, they're gonna love you". You smile softly at him and start to kind of get lost in the way he's looking at you before you hear Phil say "who fancies pizza?" 

Instantly you turn your attention to Phil and say "oh my god yes, i'm so hungry", the guys laugh and then make sounds of agreement and Dan heads off to grab his laptop, taking his camera with him as Phil starts to turn off the softbox lights and takes them out the room. You stand up and sit down on the sofa and Pj falls down next to you, he ruffles your hair and says "you did a good job" and Chris smiles and nods in agreement. You smile at them and say "thanks but i'm so tired now, how is that even possible?" and then a yawn slips out of your mouth. Chris laughs and says "i'm guessing you're not used to such high energy collabs?" You shake your head before adding "it was so much fun though, you guys are all so funny" and then laugh as Chris does a dramatic hair flip and says "obviously". Phil wanders back into room and sits down next to Chris before starting up a conversation. By the time Dan comes back into the room, you and the guys are having a very animated chat about some film you'd watched the other day, discussing the good and bad parts. Dan sits next to you, nudging you over to make space so you end up quite close to both him and Pj, you can't complain though as it's actually quite comfy. Dan waits till the conversation dies down before he starts suggesting pizzas to get and a discussion starts up over what you all want.

The evening that follows is some of the most fun you've ever had and you're enjoying yourself so much that you hardly notice the time going by until you hear your phone vibrate and you get it out your bag. Looking at it, you notice it's 10pm and suddenly you feel very tired, you fall back into your seat and mumble to Dan "it's getting kinda late". He smiles down at you and says softly "is someone getting a little sleepy?" You let out a little laugh because he sounds like he's mocking you and then say "i should probably head home soon, don't really fancy traveling home really late at night". Dan nods and then turns to Phil and says "hey Phil, i'm gonna walk y/n to the station, that okay?" You look at Dan shocked as Phil says "yeah sure" and you stammer out "w-what? Dan y-you don't have to!" Dan simply just brushes you off with a quick "I want to" before adding a soft "come on, get your stuff." He's not trying to rush you but either way, you quickly pull on your coat knowing it'll be cold outside and pick up your bag. The guys all stand up and you give Pj and Chris hugs, exchanging goodbyes with them and thanking them for the fun you'd had. You move over to Phil and he pulls you into a hug and says quickly "stay safe and text me when you're home and call me if you need anything". You laugh as you pull away from the hug and say "yes okay I will Phil, i'll be fine, don't worry", he smiles at you and you say your thank yous and goodbyes to him before turning to Dan who smiles and beckons you to follow him. 

You and Dan chat about youtube as you head to the station and he gives some advice to help keep yourself motivated and even offers to help you out with some video ideas and videos if you want. By the time you get to the station, he has his arm around your waist which he had insisted because it was "way too cold" and "it was necessary", you weren't complaining though but thanked the cold as you could pass that off as why your cheeks were pink. Any closeness from Dan was bound to make you blush and you have a slight feeling that he knows this and is deliberately trying to get a reaction from you. You hug Dan goodbye at the station, promising you'll text Phil when you're home and thanking him for walking with you. He pulls you into another hug and you don't really want to pull away but eventually you do and force yourself to say goodbye and walk away, heading down the steps to the platform you need to be on. Standing waiting for the train, nothing could wipe the smile on your face, you're so happy with how the day went and how well you got along with the guys. You feel motivated to keep up making videos, especially with the thoughts of Dan offering to help and you're excited to see the response to the video when Dan finally posts it. You send a quick text to Dan say how much you enjoyed making the video and that you hope he gets home alright before getting on your train happily and making your way home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end's not great, i'm not amazing at writing ending's tbh so sorry for that but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
